Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a multifunction wireless device, and more specifically to a wireless communication device capable of communicating over a WiFi network in a controlled environment.
Related Art
Conventional communication systems for residents (hereinafter “inmates”) of controlled environments typically include a centralized call center from which inmates can make telephone calls over hardwired landlines. Alternatively, there may be several hardwired telephones scattered throughout the facility from which the inmates can make calls.
In the conventional system, all telephone calls are routed through a central processing center, which may be located on-site or off-site. The processing center can conventionally act as a local switching center for connecting calls, or can perform security functions, such as caller authentication, call monitoring, etc.
The restriction to using hardwired standalone telephone devices hampers inmate communication and is relatively cumbersome in today's wireless world.